Claw
by currentlynotbeingupdated
Summary: A mixture of Saw, Strangland, and Futurama.
1. Clonites!

I do not own Futurama of any of its characters

"Good news everybody" said the professor as he walked into the room. "Let me guess another delivery" said Leila. "No, not this time", he replied, "Actually I just bought a new brand of chips called Clonites". "Each chip is exact replica of a real chip that is inside the bag and the nice cashier man told me the person who eats the real chip will get a surprise in the most horrific way." "Oh let me have one", they all replied.

They finished off the bag and everyone was wondering who got the real chip.

"What the hell is the surprise", Bender stated, "I don't see some new ship sitting around here do you." "I mean even a life time supply of beer would be good."

"O' that's the beauty of it", the professor said, "You will have to experience something horrible." "I know what I want", Fry thought to himself, "I would go through anything just for Leila to love me like I love her"

They all went to bed. Fry went mumbling about the fake prize. "Dirty, rotten salesman, cheap clone chips, what has the world come to theses days", Fry said as he stared at the ceiling. He eventually fell asleep after cursing more about the chips. With his last thought being, "Oh well, I don't believe in this crap anyways".

He drifted off into a dream. He was running around in a patch of daises. Then he saw a picnic set up by a river. He sat down on the blanket set up. He opened the basket and all there was were those dreadful "Clonites". He shivered just thinking off eating another, but of course in the end his man genes kicked in and he didn't give a shit anymore.

He laid down and was about to enjoy a nap. When all the sudden he heard a noise, he sat up to look around. He was astonished by what he saw it was Leila running towards him. Not only that she was nude and from the looks of it horny as hell. He was too by now. They started to fuck and roll around . In the passion of the sex he had figured it all out. Eating the chip was the horrible part and now his wish had came true.

Eventually they finished. She wiped the cum from her mouth. Fry pissed in the lake and they went to sleep. Fry's last vision was off Leila's right breast.


	2. Room of Terror!

Later he awoke in some weird room. He started looking around. He was horrified by the sights he saw. Leila was nowhere to be found but even worse; it looked like some operating room you only see in the horror movies. He looked at him self next. He was strapped to one to a table and not only that he was nude. A little later on he saw a familiar face, Leila came out or what was left of her. She had been dissected and harmed in everyway possible. Her one eye was hanging out of its socket. He breast were amputated and a small flap of skin now covered her vagina. Her lips were sown shut. It was the most brutal punishment ever inflicted on a human being. He could not even look at what used to be her majestic body.

Not soon after more people began filing out mostly girls but there were a few people who were boys but the numbers were few. Later on other species came out too. Who ever was back there had to be one of the most terrible people ever to be alive. Then his slow brain realized it would soon be his turn. After seeing the others he noticed the one thing we would not want was a penis piercing that he knew if not done right he could die from.

Oh what horrible fate had this mad man had in store for him? Finally the door came open and some one appeared in a doctor's lab coat. "Oh no", he thought to himself. He turned around to see a familiar face. It was Zoidberg all along. "What was he doing", fry wondered, his mind went blank. The next thing he saw he was in a cage with a tube leading from his penis to a big pool what he could imagine was other people's urine and blood. The next thing he could see was Dr. Zoidberg pick up a knife. He said and this now will go straight for the gonads. Fry's face was full of relief because he remembered from their last epic battle that Dr. Zoidberg thought the gonads were his throat. I mean he would die but at least he would die would die with everything relatively intact.

Man was he wrong. Dr. Zoidberg reared back and took a huge lash at fry's balls. He whimpered. He passed out. He awoke but the only way he could tell was because he could feel his muscle acing form being exposed from a long period of time. His eyes were now sown together hence lacking ability to see anything. His mouth was in the same situation. He wanted to scream but knowing he couldn't was even worse. His last memory was hearing Dr. Zoidberg laughing as he pierced fry's penis and missing on purpose.


	3. Sweat Dreams!

He jumped up or he would of if it he capable of he realized Leila just walked in. She then stepped on the bed and she crawled and moaned towards fry. They fucked all night long. He felt her succulent lips on his dick just squeezing on it the right way as the cum rised to the surface and struck the top of her lips she lick them clean as if she enjoyed the taste. He then started undressing Leila first visual then physically. He took of her shirt to reveal her bountiful breasts. He licked them as they turned hard enough to cut diamonds. Next came off with the combat boots and her pants. He then got on top of her and licked her down to her panties. He took the top of them with his teeth to the bottom of her feet. He them licked up and ventured on in her pussy as he put his tongue in just the spot that she moaned as if she where being harmed but she enjoyed every bit of hit. He then started to penetrate. He was basically ramming her. When they finally went to sleep laid on one of her breast.

The next morning he went to go see Leila about. She told him she had the same dream. He knew it was more than a dream though. He then tried to spark some hope by saying well if say it was a dream did at least enjoy the dream? She replied with of course. The he said well maybe we should try it because it had to be more coincidence. She said no because she didn't entirely believe what he had to say.

Later on he remembered the chips. He had to go through something terrible, the dream, to get a surprise, the hot passionate sex. He told Leila this logic only to get a maybe a glimpse of hope glimmered in his eyes. He decided would go down to the store to buy every bag they had left in hopes of it happening again. When he got to the address the professor had told him he got the chips from there nothing there. Then he looked next to it. The professor had written down the wrong address. He went in and asked a stock boy where they were out. He didn't know so he ask the manager and she told them that they were stricken from the shelves after some of the "horrific events" where connected to physiological sickness some even to cause immediate hospitalization and mass suicide. He took the idea she had to heart. A world where he couldn't have his true love wasn't worth living in so he went to the nearest suicide booth only to notice he didn't have a quarter.

He went back home to his bedroom only to notice something was different his blanket on his bed was more fill out. Underneath was Leila once again nude and she said, "I've been thinking and you're right let's give this a try."

_The End_!

I loved making this story so please tell if you want me to add more.


End file.
